


The Surprise

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Damon takes Elena to see a surprise





	The Surprise

“Where are we going? We've been driving for so long.” Elena asked Damon as they drove.   
  
He had put a blindfold over her eyes.   
  
“It's only been an hour Elena. Besides I told you it's a surprise and if I told you what it is it wouldn't be a surprise” Damon answered as he smiled at her. “Listen I promise you you'll love it.”   
  


“You promise it's not some weird sex thing?”   
  
“I promise. Cross my heart” he laughingly replied as he did the cross gesture with one hand.   
  
“Okay fine!” she acquiesced   
  


He turned on some music and continued driving.

  
  
  
  


It was an hour later when they finally got to their destination.    
  
He opened the door for her. “Okay you can open your eyes.” He told her as he took the blindfold off.   
  
She let her eyes adjust for a minute while she got her bearings.   
  
“We’re in Mystic Falls?” She asked him.   
  
“Yeah now turn around.” He told her as he gave her one of his smirks.    
  
She did finally turn around and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. The were in front of her old house, but it wasn't an empty lot anymore. There was a house on it now that looked almost exactly like her old one.    
  
“What?! How did you do this Damon? I mean this is I just don't even have the words” She finally said after being so quiet for a bit.   
  
“Well I had always planned on rebuilding it, but after Gray and then now with Ty I figured it would be best to have it done sooner than later especially since you'll start your residency soon at a hospital near here"   
  
She interrupted him then, "You do know that I haven't gotten matched right?"   
  
"I do know that but come on what hospital wouldn't want you besides I'm sure Caroline can help in that regard."   
  
She gave him a look.   
  
"If you'll allow me to continue though, I had Donovan look through the old record files where he found the floor plans with the deed. All those trips with Jeremy here were not to look after the grill, but to build this. Caroline and Ric helped out as well. It's not finished though. The outside is done and I may have rearranged some of the way the inside looks, but nothing is painted. Thought you might want to be involved with the decor decisions.”   
  
She just stared at him.    
  
“Damon you did all this!? I'm just in awe! Definitely one of the best gifts you've given me. I love you so much.” She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
“Well I'll take that as thank you”   
  
That earned him a playful slap from her.   
  
“You know if you wanted to we could break the house in”    
  


“Well it is only noon and Jeremy has the boys for the whole day.” she said as she gave him a grin and took his hand and pulled him onto the porch.   
  
“Wait, wait, wait let me do this right.” he told her as he halted her.   
  
“Damon what are you doing?” she asked and he pulled her up into his arms.   
  
“I told you I'm doing this right.” as he carried her over the threshold.


End file.
